


Just some Garycato trash

by Asapphirerose



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asapphirerose/pseuds/Asapphirerose
Summary: H.U.E runs out of power and has to re-charge so the heating for the Galaxy 1 is shut off, as one can imagine Gary doesn't take to kindly to this development so what's a lone human stuck in the middle of space to do when their cold? simple, seek the nearest possible heat source and unfortunately or not so unfortunately for Avocato that would be him.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Just some Garycato trash

It was cold in the galaxy 1. H.U.E was losing power and had to cut back on all non-essential items. Unfortunately for Gary that meant no heating, and with them being in the middle of space nowhere near any star systems the temperature quickly dropped below the level of freezing. So, what’s a lone human to do when there trapped on a cold hunk of metal in space, simple, seek out the nearest possible heat source and unfortunately for Avocato that was him. So here we are, a freezing human named Gary Goodspeed was clinging very unconfutable with an annoyed Ventrexian named Avocato but given that Avocato was getting cold too he couldn’t complain much. 

‘His hair smells like lemons’ Avocato thought. 

As he rested his head on top of Gary’s mess of hair, for some reason the smell calmed him, almost enough to sleep but the presence of Gary resting on his chest and in his arms kept his mind on high alert. Ever since Avocato boarded the galaxy 1 and teamed up with Gary to take down the lord commander the Ventrexian had been developing these strange feelings for the human and having said human snuggling against his chest was not helping Avocato’s mental state at all. So, what’s a lone Ventrexian to do when your human crush was cuddling with you with him in your arms lying down on your bed with your head resting on his. Well simple you enjoy the moment that the universe has given you as you both drift off into the void known as sleep. 

‘Besides he likes Quinn.’ Avocato’s mind thought as he slipped further into unconscious 

‘He could never love me.’  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gary awoke to the sound of the ship returning to life and the heating coming back on. 

“Hey H.U.E, you’ve regained power I see” 

“Yes, Gary all power has been restored and I am fully back online, did I miss anything?” 

“Nope.” 

Gary replied as he slowly changed his position in Avocato’s arms to be more comfortable but didn’t leave his embrace. 

“I see you and Avocato have been getting closer since I left Gary, so I believe that, that last statement was incorrect, did you tell him your feeling’s like I suggested you doing.” 

“Shhhhh H.U.E not so loud he’ll hear you.” 

Gary semi yelled at H.U.E pointing to Avocato 

“And no, I didn’t tell him H.U.E because he’s my best bro and telling him would jeopardise that relationship, besides I like Quinn she’s enough for me.” 

“Then why have your video messages to her becoming more and more farther between?” 

“That’s because…. Well… fuck, ok maybe I don’t like Quinn as much as I used to but I still don’t want things getting awkward between me and Avocato, he’s the first person that 

I’ve actually talked to for 5 years besides how would I tell him ‘Hey Avocato I know where really good bro’s and all but I think I’m in love with you and get a stiffy whenever I think of your furry dick up my tiny asshole’ it just wouldn’t work out between us.” 

“Statistically all odds are stacked in your favour Gary, I detect a 98% success rate of your relationship succeeding the other 2% only attributing to the fact little Cato won’t like you which in turn is only 26% possible based on the info the Avocato has given me, which is rather minimal at best so actually that percent can be a lot lower.” 

“Or higher.” 

Gary corrected solemnly 

“Either way Gary it would be in your best interest and Avocato’s to tell him how you feel.” 

“But whyyyyyyyyy?” 

“Because the amount of mental anguish will greatly affect your work ethic and productivity by 46% and my estimates tell me you’ll never be able to look at an earth cat again without feeling massive regret and crippling sadness.” 

“Wow H.U.E over thinking much.” 

“I’m just following my programming to make sure you don’t go mentally off the rails and are functioning at your optimal levels.” 

“Well how do you suggest I tell him than.” 

“You could follow the tradition of your human ancestors and throw an apple at him”

“We’re in space H.U.E where would I find an apple?” 

“You could try to sexually seduce him with your looks, my data on Avocato tells me your exactly his type.” 

“Wait, what data?” 

“The data I have been collecting of our passenger by observing his behaver and comparing it to knowledge I am programmed and granted access to.” 

“H.U.E that’s called stalking.”

“I am a computer Gary, I have cameras and microphones all over this ship I’m only following my programming and protecting you from possibly threats.” 

“Avocato’s not a threat H.U.E he’s my friend and possible romantic interest stop spying on him.” 

“I reserve the right to disagree with your opinion Gary, you are after all a prisoner and criminal.” 

“That’s unfair H.U.E you always do this—” 

Gary continued raising his voice and getting into a shouting match with H.U.E (who was not shouting) all the while not realizing that a certain Ventrexians eye’s where slowly opening and being awoken from slumber. 

“Yes, I may be a prisoner but I’m not a criminal, it was just an unfortunate accident” 

“An accident that destroyed 7-star ships and got you in jail for 5 years” 

“Whatever the bottom line is I’m not telling Avocato that I like him” 

“You what!?” Avocato said 

Bolting upright on the bed, simultaneously throwing Gary on the floor. 

“What did you say Gary” Avocato asked voice barley above a whisper 

“Nothing, I said nothing alright, now would you look at the time, H.U.E’s regained power so I’m going somewhere other than here to do captain things” 

Before Avocato could reply Gary was already out the door.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gary had hidden himself in the supply closet on the ship, the reason being 1. He wasn’t sure if Avocato knew they had a supply closet and 2. To hide from said Ventrexian. 

“I’m such an idiot” Gary sobbed 

“Why do I always have to go and ruin everything that I touch, now the one person who genuinely cared for me in this entire stinking universe hates me, all because I couldn’t keep it in my pants and not find that rough bounty hunter daddy act hot” 

He sighed 

“Well at least he knows now maybe we can talk it out and stay best bro’s and hopefully forget this ever happened” 

Knock, knock 

“Hey Gary, you in there? I need to talk to you” 

‘Scratch that abort mission abort mission’ 

“Ummmmm nooooo” 

“Ok Gary I’m coming in” 

“Wait please don—” 

Avocato opened the door rather slowly all things considered but to Gary it felt like an eternity. The Ventrexian slowly walked towards Gary and kneeled down in front of him. It was  
quiet for awhile with Gary looking everywhere else but Avocato. 

“Look Gary you don’t have to be shy about this you’re not the only one who’s been denying feelings lately” Avocato started 

“I know what it feels like to continuously tell your self-something you know isn’t true but don’t want to face the truth, so you run and make up any excuses that you can but that’s not a way of dealing with it so, I like you Gary not in a bro way, not in a platonic way, just plain and simple romantic way, I’m attracted to you”

Gary was stunned for a moment, ‘He likes me, actually finds me attractive’ He thought.

“But how? Don’t I annoy the living crap out of you?” 

“Well yes… but in a good way” 

“But what about your son little Cato? You already have a family what if I come in and mess everything up?”

“Gary little cato is going to love you trust me, and if he doesn’t it’s only because he’ll think you’ll hurt me” 

“Am I really good enough for you?” Gary asked 

“Gary your too good for any one, it should be me asking that question” 

“Of course, your good enough for me, your great, fantastic even, the most fantastic Avocato out there” 

“So?”

“So what?”

“Don’t you have something to tell me Gary?” 

Gary smiled and leaned in to kiss Avocato 

“Yes…, I like you too” 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooooo this is my first fan-fic with this pair but I adore them so much, comments and criticism are welcome 
> 
> thx and see you next time.


End file.
